Truth or Dare Turned Naughty
by mystical01
Summary: Fairy Tail's strongest team go out on a mission: have a sleepover party at the client's mansion? What more, they must act it out perfectly from telling scary stories to playing Truth or Dare! Suspicious, isn't it? Pairing: Gray/Natsu. HIATUS
1. Chapter 1

**Author's notes:** Hope you enjoy it and tell me what you think! :D

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Fairy Tail…or else it'd turn shounen-ai. *evil grin*

**Title: **Truth or Dare Turned Naughty  
**By:** Mythical01  
**Manga:** Fairy Tail  
**Pairing:** Gray/Natsu  
**Rating:** K+**  
Summary:** Fairy Tail's strongest team go out on a mission: have a sleepover party at the client's mansion? What more, they must act it out perfectly from telling scary stories to playing Truth or Dare! Suspicious, isn't it? XD Pairing: Gray/Natsu. Please R&R :)

**Truth or Dare Turned Naughty**

By: Mystical01

Chapter 1:

"SLEEPOVER?!" squalled Natsu, swiftly bringing his left hand up and onto his jaw. By desperately clutching on to it, he successfully prevented a future drop as Lucy continued to nod, quite amused by the fire mage's reaction.

"…and we're all going to sleep in the same room? Erza too?!" asked Gray, slowing backing away and cogitating as fast as he could for an escape plan. He quickly threw a discrete glance over at Natsu, who was still holding onto his face, utterly frozen from shock. _"No way am I sleeping in the same room as that idiot," _he thought, bringing his attention back to Lucy, who was unusually happy for some reason…a reason Gray didn't want to know, for his conscious told him it couldn't be anything good.

"Exactly," announced Lucy as she swept a small portion of her blond locks over her shoulder, intrigued by the boys' comical responses to her reply. Natsu had woken up from his short daze and was now carefully mulling over the situation in his head, his face as serious as ever. Gray, on the other hand, was on the ground, faking the terminal patient perfectly. She would have even sworn she saw a part of his soul flying out from his mouth, or was that her imagination? _"Must be,"_ she figured, chuckling beneath her breath.

"We are to impeccably act out the ideal teen sleepover," explained Erza with a smirk in the corner of her mouth. _"She's up to something,"_ augured Gray, slightly lifting his pale face, his eyes connecting with the red headed beauty.

"The instructions are simple. Three popular games must be played: scary story telling, a pillow fight and a round of Truth or Dare," continued Erza, obviously enjoying herself as she observed the clearly horrified faces the boys made. However, something seemed odd. Something about _Erza_ seemed out of place, but what was it? _"Does Erza usually smile?"_ thought the ice mage, squinting his eyes in order to get a better view of that tiny grin appearing on the older girl's visage. _"Nah, can't be,"_ assumed Gray, brushing the matter off as simply a delusion.

"Hey Erza, what are you so happy about?" asked Natsu innocently with a small frown on his face out of concentration, for he was also staring at the forming smile on the generally emotionless countenance of his female partner. _"Oh shit! I can't believe you just said that, you blockheaded dimwit!!"_ thought Gray before taking cover under a nearby table with his hands above his head, shielding his face in case the roof somehow fell down, which was highly possible at Fairy Tail.

The event that followed left the whole group stunned speechless: Erza was _blushing_? She had suddenly flushed hearing the Dragon slayer's question, turned around and faced the wall, cupping her right cheek with the palm of her hand. _"W-what the heck was THAT?!"_ pondered Gray, slowly leaving behind the sweet protection the piece of wooden board offered him.

"Did you just blush?" questioned Natsu yet again, but this time, flashing his trademark grin as he deliberately moved forward to get a closer look at the sword mage. _"Are you trying to indirectly KILL me?!"_ yelled Gray interiorly, hastily jumping back into his hiding spot.

"I…I never had a s-sleepover before," admitted the Titania, abruptly pivoting herself back to her initial position as she shyly looked up to see all her friends gaping open-mouthed, every one of them appearing quite silly. Gray was under a desk, holding its leg rather tightly and gawking at her. As for Natsu, he had scampered his way next to Gray the moment Erza turned around and was now continuously tugging on ice mage's shirt like some broken or defective robot. However, the worst one was Lucy…her eyes had literally transformed into stars. She held her left hand up in a fist before smashing it down on the boys' refuge, scaring the hell out of them in the process.

"We are going to make this the BEST sleepover EVER, got it?!" threatened Lucy, fiercely throwing lightning bolts at the poor guys through her baleful glare as she snickered away. _"Was that the reincarnation of Satan himself…girl version?!"_ suspected both the element mages in unison as they dashed backwards and under yet another table with one synchronized movement.

"One warning, guys: if this mission fails...you don't even want to imagine…the CONSEQUENCE," she continued as her giggling slowly converted into uncontrollable laughter.

The future looked bleak for the boys…

oOoOoOo

"NO FREAKING WAY!!" squeaked Natsu as he made a run for it, but was unfortunately collared by Lucy, who flaunted him the death stare as she dragged him back to the train station.

"Let go!! I'm RUNNING to the mansion!!" yelled the red head as he frantically jerked his legs, hoping it would somehow help him flee from the tight clutches of the stellar mage. He got lucky for a second, for Lucy had lessened her grip and he had taken advantage of the fact. However, before he could sprint away, Gray had seized him by the collar.

"It's just a damn train!!" barked Gray as he yanked his friend back, heaving a sigh of relief_. "You're NOT leaving me alone with these two crazy girls,"_ his gaze seemed to say. Before Natsu could protest any further, Erza bent down and knocked the poor teen unconscious with one swift motion.

"There, problem solved," said Erza calmly as she grabbed Natsu by the left foot and threw him inside the wagon. The miserable boy stayed motionless during the whole ride, which was probably a good thing…for he would have received a second blow on the head otherwise.

By the time they arrived at the mansion, Natsu had finally revived…not before suffering from amnesia for a couple of minutes and getting hit unconscious yet again, but that was all a thing in the past now.

As the Fairy Tail members walked down the ridiculously large lane of their client's residence, they met face to face with one of the most horrible sights in history: a rat-faced butler with unusually bulky hair.

"Would you mind showing me proof that you're Fairy Tail mages?" he started politely as he observed the four teens carefully, smirking suspiciously and creeping the whole team out.

As each and every one of them displayed their guild logo, Gray had been "slowly" unzipping his jacket. The reason why such a simple task was so time consuming was actually quite absurd: his zipper was stuck. Soon, he was the only one left who hadn't revealed his mark.

"Would you hurry it up?" complained Natsu as he stomped his foot out of impatience. "Want me to help?" he offered, for Gray had been tugging on that piece of metal for a while now.

"No thank you" replied Gray slightly annoyed. Nonetheless, the fire mage ignored the comment and came over to aid his partner. It looked more like tug-of-war than pulling on a zipper, but suddenly, all the yanking paid off: it unstuck. _"Finally!"_ thought Gray as he began lifting his shirt up, revealing well toned eight packs.

"W-what are you doing?!" panicked Natsu as his face flushed at the view. _"Why's he talking off his shirt?!" _wondered the red head,taken aback as he shook his head, getting rid of the inconspicuous blush.

"Showing the guy my Fairy Tail mark," said Gray casually as if it were the most obvious of things, a questioning look on his face.

"Y-you could have just slightly unbuttoned your top," Natsu pointed out. Gray blinked a couple of times before realizing his shirt actually had buttons running along from top to bottom. _"Oops," _he said to himself, hence comprehending his friend's reaction…except for the blushing. _"First it's Erza and now it's Natsu? Is this blushing season or what?!"_ he thought while rolling his eyes.

"…oh right," Gray finally murmured as he slipped his shirt back on. The butler was presently done his inspecting and had confirmed that all marks were authentic. Before he could announce it, Erza interrupted him, for she was curious about a matter that has been on her mind since the beginning.

"May I ask why your master wants a sleepover?" questioned Erza, judging it to be the ideal moment for such a question. It was evident she was expecting a satisfactory response and the domestic could read it in her eyes. But he simply shrugged as he started towards the door, faintly raising his eyebrow before answering.

"That…is a secret" he returned, bringing his finger up to his mouth, feigning the know-it-all who takes amusement out of killing his victims' curiosity. "This way please," he offered, swinging his arms to the direction of the front door.

xXxXxXx

Please R&R because I love to read your comments :D


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's notes: **I'm finally BACK!! XD I'll be updating at a regular pace from now on. I hope you enjoy this chapter and please review!! :)

* * *

Chapter 2

Outside the window, a full moon shone through the clear night sky and brightened up the lonely hallway where the two boys slept. Gray could feel Natsu's warm breath on his neck, the closeness between them made him shiver. He slowly turned around and faced his partner: "So truth or dare?"

oOoOoOo

"He said…give me…your…" said Lucy while holding a flashlight under her chin, the light accentuating her facial features.

"YOUR…?!" cried the boys in unison, eyes wide with impatience and anticipation.

"Your…FACE!!" shouted the stellar mage, now 3 inches away from them.

"KYAAAAAA!!!" the guys uttered as they each pulled the other into a tight hug, both shaking from fear._ "The heck is wrong with a guy who'd want…AM I HUGGING NATSU?!"_ thought Gray as he quickly released the red head. The latter lost balance and fell down.

"Boys, calm down…there are still MY stories left," Erza pointed out, chuckling as she leisurely closed the distance between them while grabbing the flashlight from her accomplice. _"NOOOO!!" _was probably the only word going through the boys' minds before the sword mage began torturing them with bone-chilling tales.

And so went the scary story telling…the boys were scared senseless, the girls laughed their heads off and everyone was off to the second activity once they ran out of stories: the pillow fight…

"Where's my pillow?!" asked Gray as he searched around him, somewhat confused. Suddenly, a fluffy object came flying his way, missing the ice mage by a mere centimetre. Straightaway, a second one smashed into him before Gray could dodge it. The impact was so strong the latter crashed into the wall, making a bent in it.

"NATSU!!" he yelled at the top of his lungs as he got up, shaking his fist at the red head.

"WASN'T ME!!" cried Natsu, raising his hands up in the air to prove his innocence. Both immediately turned to face the girls, who were giggling away.

"I got Gray!!" laughed Erza, jumping around victoriously with a large grin on her face. Right away, a pillow knocked the sword mage down.

"I got Erza!!" teased Gray as he high-fived Natsu. Standing up again, Erza took out her sword and pointed it at the boys, a malicious gleam shining in her eyes.

"I take that as a challenge?" she said before charging at them. Soon, Natsu was burning the house down, Gray was freezing everything up, Erza was destroying all the furniture and Lucy could only hide under anything still safe. Where did the pillows go? Hint: they were the first objects to disappear into thin air…

Out of nowhere, the creepy-looking butler reappeared again and gave the whole group a fright.

"Dear guests, it is now time to sleep. We have replaced your pillows, for your previous ones have mysteriously vanished," he started as he scanned every member of the sleepover, finally nodding out of satisfaction. "Do not forget to play Truth or Dare," he added before stepping out of the room.

As the mages began installing their futons, Natsu noticed a white object carefully tucked under Gray's blanket. After getting a closer look, a smile slowly formed on the boy's face as he threw a mocking glance over at the unsuspecting ice mage. Feeling a stare, the latter quickly turned around and found himself face to face with a grinning Natsu, who was holding in his hands a bizarre-looking doll.

"Hey! Give me back Mr. Frost!!" yelled Gray, his face crimson red. Surprised, the girls came over to watch the show. Natsu, on the other hand, began swinging the toy with one hand and inspecting it.

"Nice ant doll," he commented after while.

"It's an ABOMINAL SNOWMAN!!" shouted an angered Gray as he swiftly grabbed Mr. Frost back from Natsu's hand.

"Sure it is, you just pulled out two of its legs and washed it too much," retorted the red head, rolling his eyes as if it were the most obvious of things.

"Where did you get it?" asked Lucy.

"I…I made it," confessed Gray, a blush creeping over his face as he turned his back to the rest of the group.

"No wonder it looks like crap!!" said Natsu as he chuckled away. He soon got smashed by an ice hammer.

oOoOoOo

"Ok, so someone tell me how we ended up IN THE HALLWAY?!" cried the ice mage, furiously shaking Natsu out of frustration. _"And WHY I'm alone here with HIM?!"_ he added in his mind.

_Flashback_

"_Hey, when are we playing Truth or Dare?" said a snickering Natsu as he came over to Lucy, who glimpsed over at Erza and both nodded instantaneously. Suddenly, the guys found themselves outside the room. The girls slightly flushed before slamming the door on the poor boys, yelling in unison, "Go sleep in the hallway!!" and throwing their futons and blankets out, giggling._

_End of Flashback_

"Hey Natsu," started Gray as Natsu turned around to face his partner, "want to play Truth or Dare?"

Natsu stared at him with a questioning look, but agreed since they had nothing better to do. _"The girls won't even let us return into the room,"_ he thought, rolling his eyes as he got up and took out his blanket from under the pile. "I dare you to go back into the room and steal Erza's blanket," he finally said.

"You didn't ask me the question yet," replied Gray before quickly adding, "and I take Truth." _"Just to be safe,"_ thought the ice mage as he eyed Natsu, impatiently waiting for his question.

"Come on! Take dare! I'll change the request," promised a pouting Natsu, for he was slightly disappointed. After pondering for a second, Gray accepted the offer with a slight nod. "Ok, I dare you to make me an ice hat!" declared the red head.

"What?!" uttered Gray, almost speechless.

"An ice hat!"

"Why would you want that?"

"Shut up! Just make me one!!"

Shaking his head in disagreement, he unwillingly formed a hat in his hand and placed it on Natsu's head. The latter was beaming with joy; the big grin he flashed was perfect proof.

"My turn, truth or dare?" asked Gray, heaving a sigh of disapproval as he watched his nakama dance around the hallway.

"Dare!" returned Natsu.

"I dare you to burn that hat off. It looks ridiculous!" demanded Gray on a strict tone.

"NO WAY!!" retorted the Salamander as he protectively grabbed on to his precious hat.

oOoOoOo

Outside, a strong wind blew away a stubborn cloud, leaving behind a clear October sky. Up in this sky hang a bright full moon, looking down on the two unknowing mages…watching their awakening.

xXxXxXx

Thank you for reading and see you next chapter!! Don't forget to R&R :)


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's notes:** Hey everyone! I've been writing Death Note and Skip Beat fanfics recently. If you like those series, please go check them out!! :) Anyway, I present to you chapter 3!! :D

Chapter 3

"Come on, I'll catch a cold like this!" whined Natsu.

"Idiots don't catch colds," retorted Gray as he let a small laugh escape his lips. Natsu, on the other hand, was angrily stomping his foot on the floor, pouting. Suddenly, his eyes lit up as an idea crossed his mind.

"It's your dare!!" exclaimed the fire mage, a large grin on his face.

"…fine," grumbled Gray as he turned his face away from the red head._ "You've got to be kidding me," _he thought as he stood up.

_Flashback_

"…"

_Natsu was proudly grinning at Gray, who was shocked speechless. A few minutes passed before the ice mage regained the ability to speak. _

"…_and here I thought you weren't stupid enough to do that," sighed Gray, bringing his hand up to his forehead. _

"_Do what?"_

"_TO THROW YOUR FUTON OUT THE WINDOW!!" yelled Gray, clearly unimpressed by Natsu's actions. _

"_Well, it was my dare," said Natsu, shrugging his shoulders. _

"_Just don't come crying to me later…when you'll have to sleep on THE FLOOR," declared the ice mage, rolling his eyes. _

_Natsu froze._

"_WHAT?!"_

"_Well what did you think? That I'd share my futon with…" Gray suddenly stopped talking as he noticed the pleading puppy eyes Natsu was flashing at him. "Shit, not the puppy eyes!!" he thought. _

_End of flashback_

"Hey, you're hogging the pillow," complained Natsu as he pulled on the cushion under Gray's head.

"You have your own," retorted Gray, yanking his pillow back from his partner.

"…it was with my futon," mumbled Natsu, slightly embarrassed. As Gray was about to lend the red head part of his pillow, a thought suddenly popped into his mind. _"Don't tell me…"_ he thought as he quickly grabbed Natsu by the collar.

"Take Truth!!" ordered Gray with an almost crazed expression.

"Umm, truth?" obeyed Natsu, a questioning look on his face.

"DID YOU ALSO THROW YOUR BLANKET AWAY WITH YOUR FUTON?!"

"…"

"…"

"Yeah…mind passing me some of yours?" replied Natsu, slightly blushing.

oOoOoOo

Inside the room, the girls giggled away. Suddenly a loud crash could be heard from the hallway, followed by the sound of branches cracking and something landing on the ground, outside. The girls immediately stuck their ears to the door, but the hallway fell silent. After a couple of minutes, they exchanged glances before giving up on eavesdropping.

"Erza, do you think we should check up on them?" said Lucy, feeling a little guilty about kicking the guys out. She waited a minute, but the sword mage didn't answer. "Erza?"

The elder girl had slightly opened the door to spy on the boys. However, what she saw clearly left her...thunderstruck. She quietly closed the door and held onto the wall for balance, stupefied.

"What's wrong?" asked Lucy, a little curious. But the sword mage seemed too occupied sorting her mind out. _"Natsu and Gray…sleeping together and h-h-hugging. No wait, must not jump to conclusions. Stay calm and think this..." _suddenly, a crooked grin curled up her lips. She quickly turned to face Lucy and grabbed her arm, surprising the latter.

"Lucy! Does your cellphone have a camera?"

oOoOoOo

"…so anyway, why is that ant on my face right now?" said Natsu, the doll blocking his sight.

"Because I hit you with it…" replied Gray, still crushing his toy onto Natsu's visage.

"Oh right, makes sense…LIKE HELL!! TAKE IT OFF OR I'LL BURN IT!!" yelled Natsu, his temperature quickly rising. Gray immediately yanked his doll away from the fire mage, protectively hiding it in his arms.

"Burn it and I'll destroy your ice hat!!" threatened Gray, viciously hissing at the red head. Now it was Natsu's turn to grab his hat and hide it behind his back, away from the scary ice mage. They both glared at each other for a while, but finally got bored of it. Soon, they both slumped back down onto the futon, still slightly sleepy.

"Hey, whose turn was it before we fell asleep?" said Gray, letting a small yawn escape his lips.

"Think it was mine," answered Natsu. Before Gray could reply, he continued speaking. "And why'd you smash that ant on my face anyway?" he added, eyeing the doll in Gray's hands.

"…you were hugging me," replied Gray, looking away.

"Was not!" retorted Natsu. _"…maybe?"_ he thought as he became increasingly uncertain the more he tried to remember.

"YES YOU WERE!!"

"NO I WASN'T!!"

And so began their daily argument…

Meanwhile, inside the room, the girls had solid proof…not that the guys were aware of that fact.

"Hey, I feel a breeze," said Gray, noticing that the hallway had become pretty cold.

"Oh…must be the window I broke," answered Natsu nonchalantly.

"…when did you break a window?" asked Gray in a confused tone as he began mulling over the events. Natsu opened his mouth to reply, but Gray quickly interrupted him. "Please tell me you opened the window when you threw the futon out," he said, connecting his eyes with the red head.

"…"

"…"

oOoOoOo

"Master, there is nothing to worry about," said the rat-like butler as he prepared some tea.

"I-I'll trust you on that, Sebastian," muttered a man in his early forties as he grabbed the tea cup his butler handed him. "Will this really do?" he added after a few sips.

"Of course," replied Sebastian with a reassuring smile on his creepy face.

"W-Where's George?" asked the master. Suddenly, a shiver ran down his spine. "D-Don't tell me…_it_ got him?" he murmured, his body shaking with fear and his eyes going wide in terror as he began imagining various scenarios.

"Oh no, it promised it wouldn't, remember?" answered the butler as he carefully poured more tea into the master's now empty cup.

"Y-Yes, that's true," mumbled the master, heaving a sigh of relief.

However, somewhere, in an unknown location, a mysterious figure walked towards the hallway, intrigued by the loud quarrel happening there…

xXxXx

So who do you think "mysterious figure" is? XD Anyway, I hoped you liked this chapter and please comment!! :)


End file.
